High-power lasers are used both in the military and civilian spheres to process target objects. A high-power infrared laser, for example, can be used to illuminate a distant target object, such as munitions or an enemy target in order to damage or destroy the target object.
To this end, a corresponding laser illumination unit must generally detect the target object, generate the high-power infrared laser beam and aim the beam at the target object.